mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wiggler
Wiggler ist ein raupenähnlicher Gegner, der stets eine Blume auf dem Kopf trägt. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Super Mario World. Wenn Mario, Luigi, Wario oder Yoshi auf Wigglers Kopf springen, läuft sein ganzer Körper rot an. Er beschleunigt dann sein Tempo und verfolgt den Angreifer. Sein Aussehen bringt witzigerweise einige Spieler dazu, Wiggler nicht mehr anzugreifen, da er mit den roten Backen und der Blume auf dem Kopf als sehr niedlich empfunden wird. Geschichte Super Mario-Serie Super Mario World [[Datei:Wiggler.jpg|thumb|Wigglers Artwork in Super Mario World]] frame|Wiggler animiert|left Ihren ersten Aufritt haben die Wiggler in Super Mario World. Lediglich im Wald der Illusionen zu finden. Springt der Spieler auf ihn, färbt sich ihr Körper rot und er wird wütend. Dadurch laufen sie viel schneller. Wiggler können mit normalen Sprüngen nicht besiegt werden. Jedoch mit einem Stern oder einem geworfenen Objekt (z. B. ein Panzer), aber auch Yoshi kann sie ganz einfach verschlingen. In Super Mario World können die Wiggler auch genutzt werden, um schnell 9,999,990 Punkte zu erhalten, dies ist durch ein Glitch möglich. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In diesem Spiel trifft man Wiggler sehr oft im Düsterforst. Sie kommen meistens aus Bäumen, aber auch in den Höhlen von Forest Maze findet man sie, nur schlafen sie meist. Durch attackieren werden diese wütend und extrem stark. An einer Stelle führt Wiggler zur Verwirrung. Wie man Wiggler in Super Mario RPG sieht besitzt er acht Beine. In Bowsers Keep bekommt man von Dr. Topper die Frage gestellt, wie viele Beine Wiggler hätte. Man hat die Möglichkeit zwischen sechs und acht zu entscheiden, die richtige Antwort jedoch ist sechs. Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64 ist Wiggler ein Miniboss. Er lebt in dem Berg des Gulliver Gumbas. In einer Aufgabe des Levels muss man ein Loch in den Berg stampfen, wodurch der mit Wasser überflutet wird. In der gleichen Aufgabe muss man auch noch durch das Loch in den Berg gehen. Im Berg Inneren muss man dann gegen Wiggler kämpfen, weil dieser so sauer über sein überflutetes "Haus" ist. Besiegt man ihn, wird er wieder friedlich und lebt im Berg weiter. In Super Mario 64 DS gibt es ein Minispiel mit Wiggler, wo man die richtige Farbkombination der Wiggler finden muss, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Super Mario Sunshine left|Der grüne [[Riesen-Wiggler|thumb]] In Super Mario Sunshine gibt es den so genannten Riesen-Wiggler, er ist ein Boss der in Playa del Sol auftritt. Doch bevor man gegen ihn kämpfen kann, muss man ihn vom Sandvogel-Ei vertreiben, denn da hat er sich drauf gelegt. Im Kampf lässt er sich durch gezielte Stampfattacken besiegen. New Super Mario Bros. thumb In New Super Mario Bros. kann man Wiggler nur mit einem Panzer (egal ob roter oder grüner Koopa-Panzer oder als Panzer-Mario), einem Power-Stern oder einem Mega Pilz besiegen. Er kommt nur in Welt 4 und in Welt 7 vor. Besonderheit: In einem Level in Welt 7 reitet man das ganze Spiel über auf einem gigantischen Wiggler mit sehr vielen Gliedern. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy tritt Wiggler in den verschiedensten Welten auf, hauptsächlich im Honigbienenkönigreich und in der Herbstwald-Galaxie. Wenn man eine Stampfattacke in ihrer Nähe macht, fallen sie auf den Rücken. Mario sollte dann draufspringen, weil sonst Wiggler wieder aufsteht und rot vor Wut auf Mario zurennt. Nach einiger Zeit wird er wieder normal. Mario lann auch direkt eine Stampfattacke auf Wiggler machen, dann ist er auch besiegt. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Wigglers erscheinen auch in der Fortsetzung von New Super Mario Bros., ähnlich wie im ersten Spiel. Sie besiegt werden, wenn Mario gerade einen Superstern eingesammelt hat oder mit einem Panzer. Sie erscheinen nur in Welt 5-2. Ebenfalls in diesem Spiel enthalten sind die Mega Wigglers; sie sind hilfreich beim überqueren von giftigem Wasser. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Auch in Super Mario Galaxy 2 erscheinen die Wiggler. Sie können wie Vorgänger besiegt werden, aber einige werden wütend. Yoshi-Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story tritt Wiggler in einer völlig neuen Form auf. Nun ist er grün und haarig und wenn man ihn attackiert, wird seine Farbe blau. Wenn man all seine Körperteile zerstampft hat, erhält man eine Melone. Auch heißt er hier nicht Wiggler, sondern Fuzzy-Wiggler. Mario Party Serie * Mario Party 2 - Auf dem Western Land-Spielbrett kann ein Wiggler erscheinen. * Mario Party 3 - In einem Mini-Spiel ist Wiggler, eines der drei Gesichter die der Spieler zusammenbringen muss. * Mario Party 5, 6 und 7 - In diesen Mario Partys gibt es eine so genannte Wiggler-Kapsel, benutzt man sie erscheint Wiggler, welcher den Spieler direkt zum Stern bringt. Mario Party DS In Mario Party DS ist Wiggler der erste, der euch im Abenteuer-Modus um Hilfe bittet, weil eine Piranha-Pflanze seine Gartenlaube eingenommen hat. Außerdem hat er ein eigenes Spielbrett und zwar Wigglers Gartenlaube. Game & Watch Gallery Serie Game & Watch Gallery 4 In Game & Watch Gallery 4 ist Wiggler der erste Gegner von Luigi in der modernen Version des G&W-Spiels Boxing. Natürlich läuft er auch hier vor Wut rot an, wenn man ihn trifft. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! tauchen Wiggler Züge und Wiggler Laster auf. Dies passiert aber nur auf den Strecken Pilz-Brücke und Pilz-City. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS ist Wiggler der Boss des siebten und letzten Rennmission-Kapitels, welches freigespielt wird, wenn man in allen anderen Rennmissionen drei Sterne erspielt hat (was sozusagen der Note 1 entspricht). Wiggler tritt auf der Rennstrecke "Pilz-Brücke" gegen Mario an und wird besiegt, indem man innerhalb von drei Runden schneller ins Ziel kommt als dieser. Trifft dies zu, explodiert Wiggler jedoch nicht (wie alle anderen Boss der Rennmissionen), sondern wird - wie auch in Super Mario 64 (DS) - wieder gelb und klein, was wohl der Niedlichkeit von Wiggler gutgeschrieben wird. Zwar erscheint die Pilz-Brücke erneut als Strecke, aber ohne Wiggler Laster. Mario Kart Wi Mario Kart Wii Auch im neuesten Ableger der Mario Kart-Serie kommen die Wiggler vor. Auf der Strecke Blätterwald laufen an einer Stelle viele Wigglers umher, die einem das weiterfahren erschweren. Mario Kart 7. left|thumb|Wiggler in [[Mario Kart 7]] Erstmals in der Mario Kart-Serie ist Wiggler hier spielbar. Außerdem erscheint er im Blätterwald, einer Retro-Strecke, als Gegner. Wiggler besitzt in diesem Spiel vier Arme. Zwei davon benutzt er zum Lenken, die anderen beiden zum abwerfen von Items. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit In diesem Spiel erscheint eine andere Variante des Wiggler, nämlich Swiggler. Swiggler ist ein Boss in Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit. Nach dem Sieg über Swiggler erhält man den 2. Kobalt-Sternsplitter. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser ist ein Wiggler für Bowser der Boss des Grübchenwaldes. Bowser will Krankfried von seiner Festung vertreiben und dazu die Kanone benutzen, die seine Schergen Gumbernd, Guydo und Parudi haben mitgehen lassen. Auf der Suche nach einem Riesen-Kugelwilli landet er im Garten der Wiggler, wo eine Giga-Möhre wächst. Mit Hilfe seiner inneren Helfer reißt er die Möhre aus, um sie als Geschoss zu verwenden. Dann taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein Wiggler auf und fordert von Bowser, die Möhre auch zu essen, wenn er sie schon ausreißt. Mit "innerer" Hilfe schafft er es auch. Trotzdem muss er nun gegen einen wütenden Wiggler antreten, der offenbar vergessen hat, dass er selbst wollte, dass Bowser das Gemüse essen sollte! Bowser muss im Kampf gegen den vor Wut rot angelaufenen Wiggler jedes seiner Glieder durch einen Schlag gelb färben, damit der Wiggler verwundbar wird. Nach bestandenem Kampf erhält Bowser einen großen Kugelwilli als Munition für die Kanone. Außerdem gibt es im Grübchenwald riesige steinerne Wiggler, die Bowser aktivieren muss, indem er ihre Glieder in der richtigen Serienfolge schlägt. Diese laufen dann los und machen den Weg zu einem neuen Abschnitt frei. Danach sind sie zerstört. Ein weiterer Wiggler versperrt Mario und Luigi den Weg zu einem anderen Teil des Waldes, bis sie 6 Attackenfragmente gefunden haben. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario 3DS Erstmals in Paper Mario 3DS erscheint ein Wiggler in der Paper Mario-Serie. Auf dem Bild links könnte er entweder ein Partner sein oder eine Brücke. Mario Power Tennis In diesem Spiel ist Wiggler ein freischaltbarer, defensiver Charakter. Sein Spezial Move ist sich in einen Fliegenden Wiggler zu verwandeln. Super Princess Peach Wiggler ist der Boss von Welt 4. Mario Super Sluggers Hier ist Wiggler ein spielbarer Charakter, der zu Yoshis Team gehört. Zu Mutant Tyranha, König Buu Huu und Blooper hat er ein gutes Chemistry, was daran liegen könnte, dass sie alle Bosse in Super Mario Sunshine waren. Galerie Datei:Wiggler.jpg|''Super Mario World'' Trivia * Wenn der Spieler eine Stampfattacke auf Wigglers Körper in Super Mario Sunshine setzt, dann wird die Boss Musik pro Treffer schneller. Dies passiert bei keinem anderen Boss. * Er trägt Schuhe, obwohl er eine Raupe ist. Name in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Story Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Wiggler